


Next to you.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: one-word prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, based on malibu by miley cyrus, team free will go to the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: *waves* hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this drabble, I think they really deserve holidays, spn writers I'm looking at you. You can find meon tumblr.





	Next to you.

_You brought me here and I'm happy that you did  
'Cause now I'm as free as birds catching the wind. _

Cas unfolds his wings, feeling free as the breeze of the ocean touches his skin and the sun warms him. He has been in a beach before, he has flown over the ocean, but nothing can compare to being here with the ones he loves, with his family.

  
_Here I am_  
 _Next to you_  
 _The sky is more blue_

He feels Dean’s arms around his waist and he leans on him, closing his eyes.

“I love this.” He whispers, like he is afraid of ruining the calm around them with his voice. Dean only hums his agreement, kissing his neck. Night is close, so the beach is almost empty, except for the three of them and a family far from them.

  
_We watched the sun go down as we were walking_  
 _I'd spend the rest of my life just standing here talking_  
 _I just smile_  
 _Hoping I just stay the same and nothing will change_  
 _And it'll be us, just for a while_

  
They go sit down on their towel and Sam passes them two beers before sitting down with them, they are quiet, enjoying the sunset, Dean's arm around Cas’ shoulders.

“Wish we could stay here forever.” Cas nods, he would love this moment to last forever, here there is peace, they are three normal guys enjoying a day on the beach, no end of the world, no monsters, no blood. But they have a work to do, the three of them know it.

“We can always take more holidays.” Sam says. “I think we deserved them.”

“Yes we do, what do you think Cas?”

“ I would enjoy very much coming back here, yes.”

They are quiet after that, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

  
_But here I am_   
_Next to you_   
_The sky is so blue_

  
They finally start to pack their stuff in their bags, Sam says something about waiting for them in the car, letting them enjoy a little moment of intimacy. They kiss a couple times, and then turn to watch the waves and the stars, the soft glow of the moon on the water.

  
_We are just like the waves that flow back and forth_  
 _Sometimes I feel like I'm drowning and you're there to save me._  
 _And I wanna thank you with all of my heart._

  
He thinks about how some things are meant to be, like the flowing of a river in its way to the sea, like the movements of the waves and the water. Like the love Dean and him share. He thinks about all they have gone through together, about how he was the one to save Dean from hell, but Dean has saved him too, in so many ways.

“Thank you so much, Dean. This really was a great idea.” Dean kisses his cheek.

“I’m glad you enjoyed this so much.” They make their way to the car, holding hands tightly.

Cas looks back one last time before climbling into the backseat, he can't wait to come back again

**Author's Note:**

> *waves* hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this drabble, I think they really deserve holidays, spn writers I'm looking at you. You can find me  on tumblr.


End file.
